Forum:Borderlands 2 - DLC 4
The fourth campaign downloadable content pack for Borderlands 2 has not been announced, but there is speculation as to the many various features that will be included within the content pack. This DLC will be the last included in the initial Borderlands 2 Season Pass Release No date is confirmed for the DLC release, but, due to confirmation of a level cap release, Gearbox have hinted that the DLC will be released in the first quarter of 2013, so before the end of March 2013. New Features Many new features have been hinted at for the next DLC: *Level Cap Increase - Gearbox have hinted at a level increase with a DLC, with an uncomfirmed increase. It is unclear whether the skill point system will be changed as a result of this increase *New Vehicle(s) - As with 2 of the 3 previously released Borderlands 2 DLCs, it is likely that the DLC will provide a new Vehicle, likely with many different forms of weaponry *New Seraph weapons - As with all of the previous Borderlands DLCs, it is likely that the DLC will provide a new Seraph Vendor, who will provide more Seraph weapons. The Seraph Item of the Day in the DLC is likely to be a fourth Seraph relic *New Raid Boss and/or Seraph Guardian - At least one new Raid Boss, which may or may not be a Seraph Guardian, is expected in the next DLC *A New Currency - The DLC may follow the pattern of the first 2 DLCs and provide a new currency (Seraph Crystals and Torgue Tokens). However, the absence of a new currency in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt may indicate that no new currency will be introduced in this DLC. Main Character Looking at the previous main characters in previous DLCs, of which more were based off of or linked to existing main characters within the storyline, it is likely that this DLC will too (but not definite). If the DLC involves exisitng characters, the titular character of the next DLC may be one of the following: *Scooter/Ellie *Tiny Tina (Unlikely, due to her involvement in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage) *Marcus Kincaid (Also unlikely, due to his involvement with the storytelling of each DLC) *Brick (Thousand Cuts and Slab involvement additionally) Raid Boss Due to the fact that all previous Borderlands 2 Raid Bosses have been a larger form of an existing standard enemy (Except for Pyro Pete, who is an invincible form of an existing boss), it is likely that any new Raid Bosses Included in this DLC will be too. This provides a few possible forms for the Raid Bosses: *A larger form of a new enemy included in the DLC *A Loader of some form, or a Constructor *A Skag (may not be due to The Warrior's striking resemblance to a Skag) *A Rakk (Unlikely due to awkward combat system with Rakk) *A Bullymong *A Bandit, possibly a Goliath It is likely that the Raid Bosses will be Seraph Guardians, and that they will require 4-8 Eridium to spawn, although they may follow the pattern of Dexiduous the Invincible and have neither of those traits. ---- Too soon? I don't want to be the one crying foul, but is this page needed yet? The whole thing is filled with speculation. There doesn't seem to be a single piece of concrete info, aside from the fact that this will be the last DLC for the Season Pass. Just sayin, this probably shouldn't even be on a page yet. Grindfest (talk) 16:57, February 21, 2013 (UTC) It's fine if it is taken down, I just thought it would be nice to get some ideas together as to what may be included in the next DLC Shortdude3000 (talk) 16:59, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Release date According to the Gamefaqs boards, the release is 2/26/2013 in the US. So just wait for it. MythicShadows (talk) 15:44, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Considering thats only a few days away, I'd say its unlikely. The previouls DLCs were announced anywhere from a week (Tourge) to a month (Hammerlock) in advance. Gearbox does technically have til June to put out the 4th DLC, so theres really no telling til they make an announcement. DarkCalx (talk) 17:09, February 22, 2013 (UTC) They had mentioned previously that the level cap increase would come in March, so I would guess the 4th DLC would come then. The14th (talk) 18:17, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Date passed, no DLC. Drinfernoo (talk) 07:29, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I don't believe that a the level cap will be any conclusion to a new DLC, I've heard that the cap will be released seperate from any additional campaign DLC. I could be wrong, though... Abyss Raider (talk) 00:57, March 8, 2013 (UTC)